


2nd Daddies!Crisscolfer drabble

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [15]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	2nd Daddies!Crisscolfer drabble

 

 

>  

“Let’s say bye-bye to papa.” Chris said, hoisting Nicholas up on his hip while walking Darren to the front door. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I mean, I haven’t been away from him for this long since he was born.” Darren said. 

“We’re going to be just fine.” Chris said shaking his head, “And you focus on having a good time. Stop worrying so much.”

“But…”

 

“But nothing…now come and give both of us a goodbye kiss. I’m wont be getting those for two weeks.”

“So last night wasn’t enough?” Darren winked. 

“Shhh…Why do you insist on scarring our child in every possible way? ” Chris frowned jokingly.

“Oh come on. I didn’t even say anything.” he retorted to Chris’ ‘glare’. “Come here.” he pulled Chris close, aware of Nicholas in the middle and giving him enough space to breathe. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much.” he parted with a kiss to Chris’ right cheek. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I reach there, okay?” he said, pulling his suitcase out of the front door.

“Love you.” Chris called out.

Darren kissed the air in Chris’ general direction making him smile.

“Papp.” Nicholas gurgled.

“Love you too, my little prince.” Darren laughed as he unlocked their car. 

Chris stood there, trying to wave Nicholas’ chubby arm in a goodbye to his papa who wouldn’t be back for at least two weeks. 

“Let’s get inside. We don’t want to catch a cold tonight, do we?” Chris said to his son who was still trying to murmur some form of papa.

He’d let Nicholas figure whatever he needed to say indoors. 

After a couple of hours he tried to get Nicholas to bed. He’d seemed more fussy than usual but finally got him to go to sleep. 

And Chris was so exhausted he didn’t almost didn’t miss the usual presence on the other side of his bed. Almost.

He needed to get out of bed a few times because Nicholas kept whining throughout the night. Chris double checked his diaper, tried reading to him to calm him down. But nothing seemed to work. 

It was one of those terrible nights. 

When he woke up the next day, it was almost noon. Chris couldn’t even remember falling asleep last night, it was just a blur of wailing and his desperate pleas to try and calm his son. 

Around lunchtime both of them felt much better and Chris got to making some food. 

“Hmm. Now. What should we eat. Peas? Carrots? Or some yummy potatoes?” 

He set Nicholas in the middle of the enclosed playpen. It was a gift from his parents when they came to visit. He loved it. 

Nicholas loved it too, and had already defined his boundaries, only allowing Darren to sit inside there with him. Chris didn’t take that too personally. 

His mother-in-law told him how the little munchkin probably got that habit from Darren, which didn’t even make sense because he was Chris’ biologically.

But Chris never questioned Mama Criss’ wisdom. 

She was right.

Darren was very…territorial about his things. He never failed to show where he was uncomfortable, and what he was not okay with. Sharing…certain things, with other people was an issue for him. And Chris understood that completely. 

He finished making Nicholas’ supper and when he walked back to him, Chris found him sleeping on the floor.

That was weird. He was usually pretty organized with his sleeping schedule, and rarely took naps during the day. He loved his food. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. Time for some yummy potatoes.” Chris said in a higher voice, hoping to wake up his son. But he noticed Nicholas wasn’t asleep, he was just lying down. Almost as if he was tired. 

And another thing, he was really, really warm.

“Let’s get some energy into you.” Chris said, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

But all that food went to waste. The entire bowl plus a spoonful of pureed potatoes all uneaten. 

Chris ran all these thoughts through his head. 

_Crying in the middle of the night_

_Warmer than usual_

_Tired_

_No appetite_

_Shit, he’s probably sick._

Nicholas then decided to start crying again, and Chris felt panic run through him. 

He’d gotten sick before, but even then, Chris was completely useless. Darren had handled everything. From temperature-checking to giving him the proper amount of medicine and fluids.

“No. No. Daddy’s here.” Chris immediately picked him up to soothe him, feeling a little lost. Why today?”

When he heard a little whimper from his son, Chris’ heart broke. He needed to do something. 

“Let’s just…” Chris mused. “I think we should take your temperature. Sorry about this part.”

“101.” he read out loud, almost hoping Darren would pop into the room and take over things. But sadly Chris was on his own today.

“What next?” Chris said, trying very hard to recall exactly what Darren had done the last time they were in this mess. 

With his memory failing him under the current chaotic circumstances, he resorted to some online research. 

So the temperature was just low enough for him to not call a doctor. Great.

So now he had to focus on breaking the fever and getting Nicholas comfortable. He could totally do this. 

“Okay. Next step is getting your temperature down to normal.” 

He set the eight-month-old in his cot and ran to the bathroom to wet a towel. As he was rushing to get back, he tripped over himself. He was trying to avoid stepping on Brian, who seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“Moron.” he muttered, while getting up and receiving a rather sarcastic look from his cat. 

He then took a small bucket full of tepid water, and kept on refreshing the towelette, hoping it would lessen the effects of the fever. 

And it certainly seemed to. 

But then came the shivers, and Chris just got more and more terrified with ever shake, but he knew that this had to happen. Chris thought it cruel to not wrap him up and keep him as warm as possible, but the fever had to break. 

It seemed that hours had passed. A continuous cycle of dabbing overly heated skin, dunking and wringing a small towel, and trying to soothe a crying baby. Chris’ head was killing him and he constantly felt as if he weren’t doing a good enough job. 

And although he always knew this, the reality hit him. 

Just how much he needed Darren. How much they needed each other. And not only for things like this. He needed him through the good times as well as the bad. 

Those moments would be nothing without him to share them with. 

Chris eventually noticed how dry Nicholas’ mouth was, and recalled how Darren had made sure he always had something to drink while he was trying to recover from the fever. 

He patted his son on his head and walked to the fridge to get him some cold apple juice. Darren always had some of that lying around. 

Looking out the kitchen window, he deducted that it was some hour of night. Chris hadn’t even the time nor energy to look at a clock. It was getting late. 

As he bent down to get a better look inside he found a small note attached to one of the milk cartons. In Darren’s messy, slightly squished but unmistakable handwriting he read : 

_For my love ~_

_If you see this before I get home,_

_Good. This milk is about to go bad._

_I know this is your first time alone with him - be brave._

_I’m sure you’ll handle anything he throws at you,_

_& if it’s too much I’m a phone call and flight away._

_Give the little guy a thousand kisses from me._

_Per day._

He turned the note over, knowing Darren to always say more than expected, but always the exact things Chris needed to hear most. 

_And I’ll take care of all the kisses_

_I owe you when I get back._

_Love you both so much._

_Darren / Papa_

Chris knew he was being stupid when the sudden urge to both cry and call Darren back immediately overcame him. 

Darren was out doing good for others, a charity concert halfway across the world. He couldn’t ask him to come home because of one tiny little fever. 

He rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath and headed back into the room.

And things did seem to go uphill from there. Nicholas was less irritable and Chris felt his forehead for anything that would indicate his temperature going down. And it was. 

Both he and his son yawned simultaneously, and that caused Chris to smile.

He brushed his son’s sweaty locks out of the way so he could give him a kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re gonna be fine.” Chris said, both to Nicholas and himself, while sitting down on the rocking chair beside the cot.

The sound of his phone ringing made him to jolt into consciousness and his first thought was to check on the sleeping child in front on him. 

Both his breathing and temperature looked normal to the eye, but Chris mentally reminded himself to double check. He briskly walked toward the ringing phone and answered with a gruff “Hello.”

“Hey you. I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Darren.” Chris said relieved.

“You were expecting someone else?”

“Tom Hardy said he’d call so I was hoping to hear him on the other end.” Chris chuckled.

“Well, just let me hear you and our son for a few minutes and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“No. Don’t go.” Chris complained. 

“Hey. I’m kidding.” Darren began. “Is everything alright? I called before but you didn’t pick up.”

“I…We..It was a tough couple of nights.”

“What’s going on?”

“He got sick.”

“What? When did? How?” Darren stammered out, not expecting that reply. 

“I think it was right after you left. During that night. I’m not sure.”

“Fuck. Chris I’m so sorry. I should be there right now. With you.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine, really.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” he assured Darren.  ”I got your note, by the way.”

“Already? I thought it would be a few days before you went into that section of the fridge.”

“What sort of unhealthy, vitamin and calcium  avoiding creature do you take me for?”

“The beautiful kind.” Darren said. 

Chris could almost hear him batting his eyelashes. 

“Dammit. I miss you so much.”

“It’s been two days Chris. But don’t you worry, I’ve already started packing.”

“Darren….” Chris began to admonish.

“Hey. It’s not a big deal. I did my share. I was one of the first performers, and the rest was just a bunch of formalities. 

“It was going to be two weeks of just formalities?” Chris asked, not believing a word of what Darren said. 

“Yes. I’ll sort it out later. But right now my excuse is that I have both husbandly and fatherly duties I need to fulfill.”

“Mhhmmm.” Chris nodded, knowing it was wrong to discourage Darren from doing whatever he was about to do, but he didn’t bother. 

Darren was right. This family was top priority now. 

Whether it was something small like this fever or something possibly like Nicholas’ first steps, they both needed to be there for that. 

For him and for each other. 

“‘l’ll see you when you get home.” Chris breathed out. 


End file.
